Gravity Falls and the Journey through the Unknown chapter 7
by Anthony663
Summary: Ok so i thought off a few new thing, next story might be out of context though, but i hope you enjoy this story, plus if you haven't know, i made first ones so you need to start from the beginning so you can understand, cause i don't know how to put all my stores together, Hope you like it, Enjoy XD


**We enter the back into the story when we see Mabel, Dipper and Simon, awakening in a dark Cold Abyss, there's no sign of anything, well anything Alive that is. Mabel looks down to her feet to see that there's no floor, but yet they're still standing in place, " Where are we Simon", Dipper says while looking through his book to see if there's anything similar to the situation, " Where inside Bill's subconscious", That makes Scents", Mabel says while elbowing Dipper.**

" **Why are we here, should we Attack bill head on", Dipper says to Simon, " Who said anything about Attacking him", Simon says with an eyebrow up staring at Dipper with a grin, ' if were not Attacking Bill then why are we in his mind", Mabel says with confusion, " Look, I know there's still good in him, so I'm going to find Bill, the human Bill, I know he's still human somewhere, that why I'm here", Both Mabel and Dipper stared at each other, " Plus think of it as payback for him always getting in side your guys head", He said with a thumbs up and a smile.**

 **Mabel always trusted Simon ever since they met, Ashe looked at Dipper and saw he had a look in his face, a face she never saw before, it was like Dipper, wasn't even Dipper, " Di-Di-Dipper", Mabel repeatedly stuttered to say, " Yes Mabel", he says giving her a normal smile, " Nothing", She says looking away from her brother, " Well where to now Simon", Dipper says with a weird smile on his face.**

" **Well we need to stick together first, to forget where we are you to, if we we're to lose each other and get lost, the insanity in here would take control of you', " How come its not affecting us now", Mabel say to him, " The necklaces I gave you and your brother they will protect you to as long as your with me", " What about you, your part human", She states, " I'm able to hold it off for a while, but we need to move", " Way ahead of you guys", Dipper say while he starts to run ahead, " DIPPER STOP", Simon yells out. Dipper stops in his place and look down to see a deep trench with this Weird looking lava like hole, but its all purple.**

 **Dipper tiptoes back bumping into Simon who was right behind Dipper with his arms cross, Mabel was hiding behind Simon coming from behind and Slapping Dipper across the face, " You idiot, what did he just tell you", She says while tears were coming down her face. " Dummy, you no better then to just run off like that", She says while hugging him without hesitation. Simon then collapse on all fours and yelled in pain, Dipper and Mabel then ran to Simon to see what is happening, " Simon, what's wrong", Mabel shout to Simon, His hand started to change, it turned into a scaly black sharped claw and now, "Simon what's happening to your hand", Simon then covered in up with bandages he made appear, " Its nothing we need to keep moving", He says while standing up, "Simon something's happening to you, are you not tell me something", She say while looking into his eyes.**

 **He then gets nervous and started to sweat a little, Mabel then remembered something, her necklace, she got it and put it up to her eye and saw Simons lining, and there was a dark entity Consuming his inner body, " Simon", she says while looking at Simon, He looks away from Mabel and Dipper, " Alright, I guess there's no hiding it now, Mabel, Dipper, I'm turning", "Turning into what", Dipper said, " I'm Turning into my full demon form, from mind to soul, I will be full demon", " What why, is it cause the necklaces you gave us, here take them back", she says while trying to undo hers, " Mabel stop, the moment you and your brother take those off, in matter of minutes the insanity will consume the both of you".**

" **But what if you cant hold it in anymore", "Mabel, I'll be fine, He says while putting a hand on her shoulder and looking her in the eyes, Mabel's eyes started to tear up, " I don't want to lose you Simon", she says while embracing him, "don't worry Mabel, I'm going to get you guys out of this", " Hey", they both heard from Dipper as he looks both of them, they separate and blushed bright red. " So, you do know how to stop this right Simon", Dipper questioned Simon, "We need to get to the center on his mind, there we will find the humanity remaining in Bill", " How do you know its Still there", Dipper scolded Simon, " I just know", " You just know? So this could've been a trap or set up from the start", Dipper says in slight anger.**

" **What, Hey, Whoa bro, What's with you being all doubtful", Mabel says to her brother, " Mabel how can you trust him, he's part demon and soon turning full, he's going to betray us and probably give us to Bill", "How can you say that about him, he's help us this far what makes you think-", She was cut off by Simon, " Mabel, he's right, I might not hold back the insanity, and if I let it take ahold of me, who know what would happen to you to", "Simon", Mabel says with sadness in her voice. "Look I'm going to send both of you back to the real world, I'm going to finish this once and for all", " No don't you dare", " I'm Sorry Mabel, it's the only way", Mabel runs up to Simon punching him, trying to force him to stop.**

" **Mabel, I don't want you to get hurt because of me", " But I don't want to leave, I Love you Simon", Everyone froze in there positions when they heard just what she said, Mabel realized what she just said and started to blush tomato bright red, even though he stop. It was the truth about her feeling toward Simon, " Mabel I-", Simon was cut off by Mabel who tiptoed and gave Simon a Kiss, Simon hesitated at first but then he slowly pulled Mabel in and gave the kiss back. Dipper who was watching the whole time, Saw a Huge flash of light, it looked like a man in a suit, it looked like a space suit, then the man in the suit called out, " There you are, get your hands off her", Mabel and Simon who didn't notice the flash saw and heard the to familiar voice, " Stan, is that you", The man came charging and tackled Simon to the ground punching him in the face, " Why did you come back, all this time we waited for you, and now you come back after fourteen years", He says while still punching Simon.**

" **You wouldn't understand Stan, I couldn't come back until now", And what was that you and my Niece where doing", He says letting Mabel and Simon look at each other only to blush at the sight of one another, " I'm going to KILL you" Stan says while Simon had his guard down, " Wait, please Stan stop", Mabel say while trying to pull him off Simon, only to accidently pull his helmet off, " No, Mabel, what have you done", Simon says while seeing Stan choke on the insanity I the air, " Oh no, Stan", " Stay away Mabel, he say while walking away from them, you can see Stan practically** **choking, then he got all quiet, Mabel slowly walk over to Stan making sure he's ok, " St-St- Stan", she says putting her hand on his shoulder, but only to see there Grunckle Stan is Gone, with the tiny of sanity he had left, he pushed Mabel away from him yelling out, " GET AWAY', he then was then fully consumed by the insanity. They can see blood coming from his nose.**

" **Oh dear, you don't looked to hot Stan", they looked over to see Dipper speaking but something was wrong, his voice was weird, " Dipper why do you sound like that", She said but Simon started to block her, " Cause that's not Dipper, that never was, were you Bill", " Oh wow, nothing gets past your eyes Simon", He says while floating and turn back into his triangle form, " What's up shooting Star", he says swinging his cane around, " What have you done with my brother, you lomunauty knockoff", Mabel says with rage, " First off Doll, I made that thing, Second I'm not going to tell you where your brother is", " WHAT", but since I'm fun I'm going to tell you anyway, I trap him with my humanity part of me", he says while quoting with his fingers.**

" **So there's still hope for you after all Bill", Simon says with confidence, " Yeah no, I like being a demon, never getting old, never getting sick, heck I don't Die, so why would I go back being some weak helpless Human", " Cause I know somewhere deep inside your Still human, the Bill I once knew", " Yeahhhhh, but I think I'll stay a Demon", Bill said as he made a fire ball in his hand and shot it at Mabel and Simon, they were smart enough to move out of the way, " Your faster then I thought Shooting Star, but I'm not after you right now", he said as he used his demon powers to push her from the fight between Him and Simon.**

" **Simon", she yelled out and tried to run to him but was stop in her tracks by Stan who was consumed by the Insanity, " Stan snap out of it, we need to help Simon", She tried to talk some sense to him, " Don't waste your breath Shooting Star, as long as your in my mind, he will stay like that", " He's right Mabel, he can't be help right now, we need to get him out of here to stop the insanity, but we need to find your brother", Simon says while dodging bill's attacks.**

 **Mabel was then pick up by Stan from behind holding her in his arms from doing anything that she wasn't supposed to do, "Mabel", Simon yelled out and Bill used this opportunity to attack him while his guard was down, Simon was fast but not fast enough, he block the attack but was still mannerly injured. " Simon noooo** ", **Mabel cried out trying to escape, " it's alright Mabel, I'm AWWWW", Simon cut himself off by the pain he was going through, " I see you are changing faster then you thought", Bill said while hovering towards him, " I'm Going to save you Bill, AWWW", " I see, so the more you use your magic, the faster you turn".**

 **Mabel heard bill, was he telling the truth, " Simon its not true right, tell me its not", She says while still trap by Stan, Simon looked at her from the ground, " Its true, I'm sorry", Mabel started to tear up to know that he is using his magic to protect Her and her Brother, " But", He says while getting up slowly, " I'm not going to give up, I'm going to save you Mabel, your Brother, Stan, Even you Bill", " Haha lets see if you even last that long", he said while appearing fireballs in his hand.**

This is before the fight and them waking up.

 **We see Dipper awakening somewhere he wasn't familiar with, in a forest, he starts to walk, trying to remember the last thing that happened, What he remembered was Simon, Mabel, and him In the room about to leave then seeing Stan Pop in, the remembering Bill, " Mabel, Simon", he yells out while walking through the forest trying to get something back, he then comes across a shack in the woods, it wasn't the mystery shack, it was more like a Cottage. Dipper hesitated at first, but then walk up to the Cottage and Knock on the Door, To answer was a boy a little younger them him, " Hello", the Little boy said to Dipper, "Um hi, do you know where this place is", he turns to see the little boy gone, but the door still opened.**

 **He walk in, but made sure that there was no one there, he entered and saw the boy on a little rocking horse, " Hey, do you know what this place is", Dipper said, " Yeah your in my house", The little boy replied back, ", No I mean this area", he says looking around the house, but when he turned back to the little boy he disappeared again, but then he fell out of the closet with toys in his hand, " Want to Play", the Boy said while holding old toys up to Dipper, Dipper thought he might get comfortable, cause he knew it was going to take a while before he gets anything out, " Sure, I'll play", he said while getting some toys off the boys arms, "So what's your name", the boy questioned Dipper, " Its Dipper Pines, what's yours", He replied back, " My Name is Billy, but you can call me** Bill.

 **Dipper doesn't know that its bill, but he will, what's he gonna do when he finds out, what's going to happen to Mabel and Simon, will they win or Die trying, stick around for the next story.**


End file.
